ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Ice/ Black Blizzard Dragon Beat
Dark Ice/Black Blizzard Dragon Beat & Lock Deck Also known as the "Dragon Beat & Lockdown Deck" is a deck that focuses on locking down the opponent, gradually taking away their ability to use monster, Spell, and Trap Cards. This Deck uses a compilation of Monster Cards that Special Summon themselves and monsters that quickly lock down the opponent. The Deck also revolves around playing abnormally powerful Dragon-Type monsters and brutally beating down the opponent's life points. This Deck is Used by the character by the name of Miyuki Rin. Dragons in the deck would mostly not be affected by spell and trap cards, fastening the plans of a fast beatdown and a lockdown. This deck would provide a lot of negating effects.This Deck is recommended for people who have an agressive style of battling, but would still like to use strageties as well. This Deck would also consits of cards that support darkness and water attributes, by special summoning. There would also be some archtypes with the name of "Dark Ice/Black Blizzard"The deck would mostly consists of dragon-type monsters, but would also include card that would have an advantage of fastening special summons and would help the strageties of a beatdown deck and a lockdown deck. (XyZ Monsters, Synchro,etc.) such as Herald of Creation . Ice Barrier Monster cards would also be included (this deck is used by MIYUKI RIN, please do not edit). This deck would also support easy summoning of high-leveled dragon monsters, which would be useful for XyZ summons. This card would also support XyZ summons. This Deck has both "Darkness" attribute monsters and water type monster which are mostly "Ice" related Archtypes. *Black Blizzard and Dark Ice cards are related Deck Cards The following cards are used by Miyuki Rin: Monster Cards: *Herald of Creation *Victoria *Spear Knight Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Red-Eyes Wyvern *Doom Caliber Knight *Skeleton Dark Dragon *Tidal Wave Dragon *Adriana, The Dark Ice Witch *Infernal Dark Ice Dragon *Purgatorious, the Dark Ice Dragon Knight *Doom Caliber Knight *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Red Eyes Darknes Metal Dragon *Red Eyes Black Chick *Red eyes Darkness Dragon *Red Eyes Black Dragon *Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier *Geomancer of The Ice Barrier *Nebulous, the 3rd Black Blizzard Dragon *Luster Dragon Xyz Monsters : *Lilith, 4th Dark Ice Dragon *Aphotic, the 2nd Dark Ice Dragon *Dusk, the 3rd Dark Ice Dragon *No.98, Black Blizzard Dragon *CNO.98, Galaxy Black Blizzard Dragon *No.38 White Cosmic Dragon *No.40 Mecha Fury Dragon Synchro Monsters: *Atramotous, the 7th Black Blizzard Dragon *Blizzardia, 6th Black Blizzard Dragon *Galaxice the 8th Black Blizzard Dragon *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *more coming soon Spell Cards: *Mystical Space Typhoon *Heavy Storm *Dragon Ravine *Star Blast *Monster Reborn *Raikegi *Lightning Vortex *Level Change *Freeze to Death (changes attack of one of ur opponents monster to 0) *Black Abyssal Ice Castle Trap Cards *Dragon's Fury *Mirror Force *Magic Cylinder *Torrential tribute *Call of the Haunted *Curse of the Dark Ice Kins *Dark Ice Revival *DarkLight (do not use if u would special summon this turn) *Divine Wrath *Dragon's Rage *Dragon's Rebirth Category:deck Category:Characters' Decks